My Bat Pet!
by NekoLover26
Summary: All Yoite ever wanted is a friend. A pet he could talk too. So, when Yukimi finally agrees to get him a pet, the boy is not expecting a very small animal, a very black animal. It only got wireder when the animal suddenly becomes...something...more...Yaoi/Slash. YoiteXMiharu. NekoMiharu. Rated M for sex. Read inside for more warnings


_**Hello Everyone. So this is my very first story. Plz forgive me for any silly little mistakes I've used.**_

_**Rated M**_

_**Sexual Content**_

_**MiharuxYoite**_

_**Adult language**_

_**Other then that. Enjoy. Even thought it's probably terrible. But still **_

_**Enjoy and review**_

* * *

The mask on the tall raven head boy's face almost broke, he almost pouted. The boy stared blankly at the cage in front of him on top of the table. The cage is of beauty, it is made from shiny metal that glowed in the light, but it wasn't the cage, but the creature inside that made the boy frown.

Slowly rising his dull blue eyes, the boy flicked his raven hair out of his face and glared a little at the tall blonde head man standing in the doorway "Don't look at me like that Yoite. You asked for a pet, so I got you a pet."

Yoite leaned back, his eye twitched "Yes." He muttered, looking to the side while his lip curled up "But I wanted a dog, maybe a cat…not a bat." He growled, staring at the small animal that chipped from within the metal cage.

"You probably brought it, because it was cheap." A tall woman said, a beautiful lady appeared in another doorway, she had blonde hair that is curled slightly. She smiled at the two boys and walked towards the small animal, leaning down she giggled softly "He is _so_ cute."

The raven head slowly turned his head, he eyed the animal inside the cage. He had to admit the bat is a thing of beauty, just as the cage is. The small animal had silky black fur with fuzzy hair around its cherry like head, it almost reminded Yoite of a lion's mane, two bunches of the black hair stuck up like devil's horns.

The bat also had a pair of shiny black claws curled around the small poll, it had long silky black wings that stuck out his back. It made him wonder what the animal's eyes were like since at the moment, the small bat's eyes is closed.

"He is so beautiful." The woman squealed loudly, placing his hands onto her cheeks and titled her head.

Yoite turned his head from the woman to look at the man "Yukimi. Did you win him in a poker game? Like with those fantasy books you promised Kazuho-chan?"

The blonde head girl gasped, her eyes widen before she spun around and glared at her brother "You won _my_ books in a _poker_ game?" She hissed standing up, her fist pulled up at her sides.

"Now-Now." Yukimi muttered backing up with his hands held up, shaking "Does it really matter how I got your things?"

Narrowing her eyes, Kazuho growled and shakes her head "I can't believe you." She hisses, pushing herself past him and out the room.

Yukimi sighs as he watches her go, he groans and ruffles his hair before turning back to Yoite "Woman. I'll never understand them." He grumbles under his breath, he rises his eyes to the boy and rolls his eyes "Look, I got you damn pet. So look after it."

Yoite grumbled and turns back to look at the sleeping bat just as Yukimi stomps out the apartment, probably gone to get a prostitute or something like that anyway. Shrugging Yoite pushed himself up, he stared down at the bat "I suppose, I should cover you up. Bright light, Bright light." He said, mocking a familiar film he watched.

Gently picking the caged bat up, he looked around himself before he noticed the small cage cover. Sighing, the raven head boy grabbed the cover and began to make his small journey towards his bedroom. Once inside, he placed the cage on his desk with it's cover.

~#~#~

Yoite groans, he walks around the apartment with his hands in his pockets. His sighs as he picks up random things and quickly put them away.

The boy turns and glares at the green eyes staring at him from within the cage "What you looking at?" He mutters and flinches, he rubs his hands up and down his arm and flinches again.

Yoite turns to the side and grumbles softly under his breath "Stupid doctors." He huffed annoyed, today was one of the many days he had go to the hospital and have his body checked, along side with injections and blood exams, he even had to have the part down below checked.

Frowning, the boy curled his arms around his waste and turned to face the window, he peered through it and huffed as he watched as certain blonde head girl wave at him before moving on, she head bags as she smiled brightly at things.

Shaking his head, Yoite turns around and growls to himself. Sighing, the tall raven head boy falls onto the coach, he watches the television, ironically the program was about bats. Muttering, the boy slowly looks up at the table at the bat hidden in side the cage "Your on T.V." He chuckled and turns back to look at the television.

Snorting, the boy shakes his head "Sensitive creatures?" he muttered and looks back at the bat. Narrowing his eyes, the boy pushes himself towards the cage, titling his head Yoite pulls the gate open and holds out his hand. He almost smiles when the bat gently leaps onto his hand.

Lifting the bat out, Yoite watches the small animal before turning to look back at the television "You're a special breed or something? Your type of breed isn't listed on the T.V.." He mumbled softly and runs his finger down the bat's back, he watches as it purrs and lets out a loud shriek.

"I still need to pick out a name for you.." Yoite sighed and sat back down, he stares blankly at the bat, it had slit, dark forest green eyes that flashes in the light as it twists its head around and looks around himself.

The raven head titled his head in thought "How about…..Yuki?" He asks, and sighs when the bat lets out a shriek of protest "Okay then. Sota? Kaito? Akihiro?" He asked, listing names but each name he said the small animal let out shrieks of protest.

Sighing, Yoite shakes his head "Fine have it your way. Nameless." He mutters and stands up, he walks towards the cage. Seeing the cage, the bat let out a loud cry and tried to fly away, Yoite grabbed him before he could flap out sight.

"Not this time." He hummed, last time he had let the animal out, he had spend the whole day chancing the black animal around the apartment "I leant last time." He chuckled and put the bat into the cage and smiled tugging the cage cover over the bars.

"Goodnight!"

~#~#~

A soft groan escaped the tall raven head boy curled up, he pulled his blanket over his head to bloke out the soft tapping. Grumbling, the raven looked out from under his blanket.

Dull blue eyes scanned the small room, his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, before he turned his sleepy gaze to wards the cage on his desk. Groaning, he slipped out of the safety known as his bed and walked over to the desk. Groaning, Yoite placed his hands onto the desk and leaned forward, he titled his head to the side to listened the soft tapping from with in.

"What in the world?" He thought to himself and gently tugged the cover off the cage. Blinking a little, Yoite leaned over and switched on his lamp to see the small black creature inside. His eyes widen slightly as the creature began to slam against the bars, it let out loud shrieks as it slammed it self around the cage.

Yoite gasped and quickly moved to the small gate "H-Hey. Wait." He gasped loudly before tugging on the hatch that kept the gate closed.

As soon as the hatch was lifted, the bat lunged at the gate making it fling open and charged into the air of the room. It shrieks and flaps around before it disappeared into one of the dark corners.

Yoite stared, he blinked furiously before pouting in confusition "What.." He mumbled and slowly turns to look at the metal cage and back to look in the direction the bat had gone. Sighing, he really couldn't be bothered to chase the small animal around. Checking the door and then windows, Yoite made his way back to his bed and cuddled into his blankets.

A pair of bright green eyes watched the boy through the darkness, letting out a soft shriek the small bat leaped back into the air. It flapped around the room before perching himself on the bed banister and peered down at the sleeping boy, at his _new master_.

"Hmmm~" Suddenly his silky black wings lunched out, they grow bigger and wrapped around his small body before a small black beams lit out from within the wings. Once the wings reopened, there perched on top of the bed banister was no longer a tiny bat, but now a young boy.

The short boy had a cherry like face with pitch black hair that had two bunches of hair stuck up, they almost looked like horns. Pitch black feathers stuck out around his neck, almost like a lion mane, which blended in with his milky pale skin. Lastly was the silkily black bat like wings pocking out his back with a matching devil like tail that stick out from his backside.

Feeling soft hot breath tinkling his cheek, Yoite rolled over onto his back and rubbed his cheek. It was soft and quite as the boy breathed in and out gently.

The pitch black head boy blinked and a smirk crept onto his lips and he leaned down closer to the boy and placed a quick and gentle lick on the boy's nose.

Whining, Yoite rubbed his nose harshly before sighing in his sleep. Once again the bat boy leaned down and licked the other's nose.

Letting out a soft groan, dull blue eyes fluttered open and stared in a daze at the being above him "Whaaa?" rubbing his forehead, Yoite blinked a couple of times before his vision cleared and he found himself staring into a pair of dark, slit forest green eyes.

"Hello." The boy purred, his voice soft and sly and laughed when Yoite jumped and sat up, slamming himself into the wall.

Yoite blinked furiously, his hands shakes "W-What in the world? Who a-are you?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper "_What_ are you?"

Humming, the other slowly crawled on to the bed, his hands gently dipping into the soft blankets "Me?" He asks, crawling closer to the other, his tail wiggling excitedly.

"A-And were's m-my bat?" He asked, looking around his room and snaps his head around to look at the boy when he began to giggle uncountable.

Noticing Yoite's hard stared drilling into his head, blushing but couldn't help, but keep his smirk from his face "Your bat? Try looking harder."

Blinking, Yoite scanned around the room before turning to look at the boy, his eyes slipped onto the wings sticking out of the boys back, his face paled and he stared in disbelieve "Y-You…Your…." He stuttered, his eyes twitching.

Smirking even wider, the pitch black head boy leaned so close that Yoite could fell his breath "Hmm~ It's seems your not just a pretty face." He purred sly.

"Pretty face?" Yoite repeated, he titled his body back as he felt the boy place his hands onto his chest and leaned forward, pressing down on the boy. The taller boy stared more at the other and pushed himself back until his back was pressed up against the wall "What are you doing?"

Suddenly the bat boy's face was pressed up closely to Yoite's, he titles his head and purrs loudly "Your so innocent. How seductive."

"Seductive?" Yoite repeated, he rolls his head the side "I don't understand. How does being innocent, seductive?" He asked, he frowned and suddenly tensed when he felt a hand slid in between his legs.

The bat boy hums, nuzzling the side of the older boy's neck, Yoite shivers as he fells the boy's grin widen and it was right then when he felt something hard and warm press up against his knee, it was right then Yoite noticed the other was naked, other then a couple of black feathers in places.

"Wait." Yoite cried, grabbing the bat boy's hand and held it up "You're my bat?" He asked loudly, his eyes flashing as he scanned the bat again.

The other smiled, he rubbed his cheek against Yoite's "You've finally noticed. I was wondering when you'd noticed." He purred and leaned back, his lips opened slightly and his tongue pocked out, Yoite saw small fangs pocking out his lips.

Yoite looks to the side and back to the boy "So…what is your real name? Since you wouldn't let me rename you." He mumbled softly, he looks back at the bat boy and watches as the boy looks up at him and purrs.

He really-really must like to purr..

"My name is Miharu." He stared, wigging his bottom half against the other "And I don't want another name." He pouted and looked to the side, his cheeks puffed out.

Blinking his dull blue eyes, Yoite nodded "Miharu.." He repeated softly and smiled softly "I'm Yoite." He said and watched as the other grins brightly and nods, he repeats the name before he giggled. Yoite raised his eyes to the ceiling "So…Where were you before…you know…came to me?" He asked, in general curiosity, Miharu had been a hand fall when he first got him, he disobeyed, he even went as far to hid in Ramiei's hair and left a small parting gift.

The blonde had not been so pleased with him, in fact she made Yoite pay over 25 yen every day they see eachother.

The pitch black head boy grins, he leans back slightly and looks down, he shrugs innocently "Well…I've been here and there.." He smiles and wiggles around on Yoite's lap "I've been in trading bars, past down, even sold."

Yoite blinks, he looks to the side and back again "Then…How did Yukuimi get you? Did he really buy, yah?"

"No. He won me in a game." Miharu pouted, he shrugged again, he frowned in confusition at the expression on the other, he looked very upset.

Yoite stares blankly at the boy "Game with cards and chips?"

"Chips? You mean the food?" Miharu asked innocently. His green eyes flashes as it almost looked like roses bloomed behind him.

Laughing softly, Yoite looks to the side once again "No-No. Not the food, the um.." The dark head boy sighs in thought "Um, around small things." He explained, making a ring with his fingers.

Miharu blinks before he grins brightly and nods "Yup. They had many of games like that. I was won by Yukuimi a couple of weeks ago."

"Poker huh.." Yoite grumbled, crossing his arms and looking to the side "Lazy old man."

Giggling, Miharu suddenly rubbed against Yoite's body "You don't really like that man do you?" He purred, nuzzling the older boy's neck, Miharu hums softly, he arches his body closer to the warmth in front of him.

"…Well…it's not that I don't like him…it's more of the fact that he's well.." Yoite sighs, lost for words. He trails of and sighs once again, he ruffles his own raven hair "Wait. Your cuddling up to me now, then why did you put up such a fight? You even attacked me." Yoite asked, lifting up his healing bitten hand, it's pale pink skin was covered in small nips from the bat when Yoite had first tried to pet him.

Miharu looks to the side, he puffs out his cheeks and grabs Yoite's hand "I'm sorry. I'll make it better." He smiles, ignoring the other question and pulled Yoite's soft hand to his lips, his tongue pecked out and leaped at the small bite marks. Drool leaks out over the other's hand, Miharu sucks on the middle finger before leaning back and purring more.

"Better?"

Blinking once again, Yoite looks down at his hand, his cheeks a soft pink colour as he noted all the marks had disappeared "Y-You..healed them.." He whispered in disbelieve.

Suddenly his hand was grabbed and Miharu pulled the soft thing to this chest, he titled his head and placed the hand to his cheek and leaned into it "Did you know.." He purred gently.

"Did you know that my preview owner wanted to explore my body…." He whispers, and looks back slightly "With his mouth." He added, in a purr that was barely above a whisper. "I was bad. I disobeyed him and that's why Yukuimi got me."

"I was a bad boy and disobeyed him. I wouldn't let him explore me. I stayed in my bat form."

Yoite felt his breath coming out in harsh breath, his cheeks turned a bright colour, it felt as if they were burning, he couldn't tear his eyes from the short bat boy. Gulping, Yoite slowly, ever so slowly reaches out and gently places his hand down on the boy's cheek and noted at how soft it was.

Purring softly, Miharu leans into the touch, his eyes flashing gently. A small smile crept across his face and he closes his eyes, he nuzzles the palm "I like your touches." He whispered, reaching up to place his own pale hand on top, around his wrist, a ring of pitch black feathers stood out.

The other slowly opens his forest eyes "I want more!"

Yoite gasped, he was suddenly on his back, staring up at the other who was now straddling his waste, his feathered hands pressed against Yoite's chest.

A louder purr escaped the dark head boy, his eyes darkened as he stared blankly down "I want more of your touches…" He mumbled, trailing of, he lifted up Yoite's newly healed hand and placed it onto his bear chest "All over my body.."

"…W-Wait..What?" Yoite stuttered, his face burning even brighter. His eyes noted at how dark and clouded green eyes "Y-You..You.." He mumbled before shaking his head and gently placing his hand, clammily on the small bat like human's shoulder "I-I think you need t-to lay down…m-maybe you are sick."

Miharu blinks, his cherry face is blank before he suddenly grins "I'm not sick, Yoite." He laughs loudly, his face brightens "Yoite~" He purrs, grinding into the taller boy's lap.

Yoite shivers at the feeling, back pressed against the blankets underneath him, his eyes closed tightly "Ah.." He whimpers, his hips twitched as he felt the other boy slides up and down, purring louder as he moved.

Miharu watches Yoite's face, he eyes the other's soft face, his features tense up as he shifted his hips more. Licking his lips, the boy leans down and press his drooling mouth against Yoites own.

Blue eyes flashed open widen in surprised, his hands hovered above Miharu. He wasn't sure what to do, his hands were softly lead by Miharu's own hands to his head before Miharu twisted his arms back around and gripped Yoite's head, his fingers running through Yoite's soft black hair.

Suddenly Miharu tugs on Yoite's hair, he tugs hard on the hair making Yoite let out a loud muffled cry, letting the small bat boy's tongue disappear into the other's mouth. Yoite's body arched back more, he felt Miharu tongue his own by rubbing against it and wrapping around it before he suddenly lured it into his own mouth and suckled on it.

After awhile, Miharu pulls away with a loud and wet 'pop' he sits back up, his legs laying on both side's Yoite's hips. His forest green eyes narrowed and he whips the drool from his own chin. A smirk slips across his face "Was that good?"

Yoite simply stares up at the half breed boy, his chest rises and falls and his eyes wide. Breathing softly, Yoite closes his eyes and wines softly when he feels Miharu rises of his body. A soft gulp escaped his mouth, a pair of chilling cold hands gently touch his hips, blue eyes flash down and noticed his shirt had been rolled up. He watched as the Miharu hands tugged on Yoite's pyjama shorts.

Yoite's breath got stuck in his breath, he stared wide eye as his shorts were finally pulled down his small and fragile legs. Miharu grins and runs his fingers up the skin, he pressed slightly harder as his fingers got closer to the pair of pain white boxes until his fingers finally touched the clothing. Grinning wider, almost like a Cheshire cat, the dark head boy began to tug the clothing down.

Yoite gasped and suddenly grabbed his wrists, he shivered and shakes his head "N-No. M-Miharu. D-Don't." He squealed, he couldn't barely making his voice louder then a whisper as he begged the other not to.

Tilting his head, Miharu purrs and nuzzles Yoite's thigh "It's alright Yoite. Everything is okay." He smiles and running a single finger up his covered thigh and rubbed against the small bulge growing, he looks back up at the dark head boy and smiles warmly "See~ Doesn't that feel nice?"

Yoite's eyes switches from Miharu's hand to the boys eyes and back again, gulping, he noticed his throat had dried up.

Letting out soft sound, Miharu rolls over and hovers over the other, his eyes flickers across Yoite's body before he began to tug on the boys shirt, wanting it desperately off.

Feeling the clothing being raised up, Yoite lifted himself up by his elbows and allowed the bat boy remove the shirt. He watched as Miharu through it over his shoulder, he didn't spear the peace of clothing a single glance.

As soon as the shirt was gone, Miharu rolled his feathered hands across the boy's chest. Miharu's mouth circled open and he leaned down to lick the boy's right nipple, purring loudly at Yoite's soft meows.

Yoite's head rolled back, he gasped again when Miharu's left hand slid up and began to roll Yoite's other nipple around "…." Yoite rolls his head to the side and his hand tugs on the blanket underneath him when Miharu suddenly tugs on his nipple with his teeth.

Miharu grunts in displeasure when Yoite tried to tug on his head, grunting again the boy suddenly pins Yoite's arms down by his sides, he purrs as Yoite squirm underneath him when he began to roll his hips against Yoite's covered one.

Hearing the older boy moan, Miharu sittings up and grins wider and pumps his hips up and down. Watching Yoite's face, Miharu suddenly flutters away and lands next to him, with a sly smile the boy yanks down the clothing down Yoite's hips in one fast and silk move.

Yoite suddenly couldn't breath, his chest arched when suddenly Miharu presses against him, he felt features brush against his thighs, he felt something warm and hot press up against his member. His eyes struggled to find the boy hovering over him.

Miharu sighs in pleasure, he looks down at Yoite and watches as the boy whimpers when he began to rock his hips, grinding his member against the others.

Yoite whines, he looks to the side and whimpers louder when Miharu suddenly rises his feathered hips and slammed back down. The older boy bites down on his bottom lips, his body feels hot all over. Suddenly the pressure on his hips lifts, shakily opening his blue eyes. Yoite looks up at Miharu and watches as the boy's furry black wings stretched out.

"W-What..are you doing?" Yoite asks, he blushes brightly when Miharu smiles at him and crawls onto his knees. His forest slit eyes scanning down Yoite's body.

Miharu giggles, he trails his finger down the boy's chest "Your so sweaty." He purrs, his cheeks light red, his finger runs closer to the boy's member.

The older, darker head boy stares at the bat boy, he suddenly has this over bearing desire. Suddenly pushing himself up making Miharu jump slightly in surprise, he titles his head and watches as Yoite blushes brightly and taps his fingers against the bed underneath them.

"What is it, Yoite?" Miharu asks, his slit eyes glowing in the dark, he watches as Yoite fidgeted before he breaths softly and glances down.

Yoite blushes brighter at the arousing sight. He could see the boy's member standing out proudly and mighty from the ring of dark feathers around his waste. Breathing deeply once again, Yoite shakily reaches out and taps the tip.

Miharu gasps, his back arched, his eyes widen and he moaned loudly when Yoite suddenly used four of his fingers to circle the tip and began to gently massage the skin.

The bat boys hands tugs at the blankets, he tugs on them harshly and cries out, his body shutters ever few seconds, almost like he was trying to resist from moving his body.

Yoite moves his hand back and runs his index finger over the most sensitive part of the member, he moves his finger in a circle, barely touching the member in a teasing movement.

"Ah..Ah.." Miharu moans louder, his eyes looks down at the moving hand, his slit eyes half open and half closed "Oh, ah…..Yoite.."

The dark taller head boy, looks to the side. He gulps and turns back to look at Miharu, his face was a bright red colour, nodding his head. Yoite cups the boys member and began to gently pump his hand, he blushed as Miharu lets out a loud cry and rocked his hips, his tongue pocking out of his lips.

Rocking his hand, Yoite watched as Miharu suddenly let out a sound from his throat, his body shuttered forward and his hips trusted up into Yoite's hand who felt something wet, warm and sticky splash across his palm.

Miharu leans back, he breaths softly, his eyes half lidded. His cheeks puffed out as his breaths came out low.

Yoite lowers his eyes to the sticky white liquid over his hand, rises his hand the dark head sniffs the liquid. It Didn't really smell of anything, blinking the boy looks away and whips his hand.

"Y-Yoite.."

Turning back, the boy stares down at Miharu, he looks up at him with his forest slit eyes and moans softly, he shovels closer and places his hand hands against the his shoulders and pushed gently until he was leaning back with his legs out.

Miharu smiles up at him and leans down, his fingers gently traces up Yoite's thighs. He smiles even wider when Yoite lets out small gasps when he trails his finger up and down the light pink skin sticking up.

His slit eyes flicked up to Yoite and asks with a sly smirk "Do you like it?" He asks, his voice a deep and dark purr.

Gulping, Yoite closes his eyes and nods "Y-Ye-es." He gasps when the boy suddenly cupped his member and engulfing the head with his mouth, Yoite saw the small shimmer of fangs before they disappeared underneath his top lip, pressing his tongue against the small slit.

Yoite's eyes snapped open and his hips arched, his hands grasped the boy's dark hair, his black feathers pocking out from between his fingers. Miharu moans at the small sounds escaping the boy, he leaned back and licked the tip a couple of times before he began a slight sucking motion.

Blue eyes began to brim with tears, Yoite took in uneven breaths as Miharu suddenly shakes his head side to side, letting out almost angry like growls as he sucked harshly and tugged on the boys member. Yoite tightens his hands as the heat in his loins grow increasingly, suddenly he felt his nerves were over flowing and he began to see red spots, his body shuddered as if he was hit with lighting.

Miharu popped his head a couple more times before leaning up and wiping his chin, after a few seconds he opened his mouth and licks his bottom lip and giggled. He purrs and leans forward, placing his forehead against the others and watched as Yoite tried desperately to clam down.

"Yoite? Are you alright?" He asks, rubbing his hands gently against Yoite's and watched as the boy breaths once last time and looks at him with a small smile.

Yoite nods his head and hums softly "I'm f-fine." He sighs softly and looks to the side and back to the bat boy. He nipples his bottom lip and leans back, his chest rising and falling.

Miharu gazes at Yoite before he crawls onto Yoite, he gently pushes the boy down and crawls to straddle Yoite's waste. He slowly and gently began to slide his body back and forward, grinding himself against Yoite's hips, making Yoite hard once again.

Purring softly, his devil like tail wiggled around as he leaned forward with his hands pressed on both sides of Yoite's head. His tail gently wrapped around Yoite's member and held it up straight before he slowly and gently lowered himself down, a soft moan escaped him as he felt Yoite's member slid into his entrance.

Yoite froze, he lets out a soft cry as he was suddenly surrounded by a tight, burning hot warmth, he grasped Miahru's hips and whined as the boy pushed down with more force then before, just the feeling of burning warmth wrapping around his pulsing member making the boy flinch, it felt so warm that it almost hurt.

Miharu looks down at him, his eyes grow even darker and he licks his lips "Yoite." He purred in a singing like voice before he began to slowly, ever so slowly rock his body, forward and backward. Picking up speed as he moved, soft meows escaped his fanged mouth.

Yoite had to clench his eyes tightly closed, he breathed harshly and felt the other's hands run up his chest to his face. He pressed his palms against the boy's cheeks and gently pulled him up, the taller boy hand to use his allows to keep himself up.

"Yoite.." Miharu whispers, leaning forward and just as he was about to kiss the boy, he teased him by placing a long, wet lick across his pale lips. The boy let out a purr when Yoite opens his eyes and stares up at the boy who grins sinister at him "My Yoite~" He sang and crashed his mouth against the other, as soon as their lips touched, Miharu began to bounce his hips up and down making Yoite scream into his mouth.

After a couple of seconds, Miharu pulls away, he slips his arms around Yoite's shoulders and nuzzles his neck. Listening happily to the soft moans and whines from the other.

Yoite suddenly felt the familiar pulling in the pit of his stomach, it was arching closer and closer, gasping loudly, he suddenly flopped back down and placed his arms around the shorter and darker head boy.

Miharu grins wider as he felt the pulsing member inside him twitch and wiggle around, pressing up against his inside. This only let him know one thing "Yoite~ Your close~" He purrs, riding his hips faster making the other go deeper inside him.

Yoite's head fall back, he arched his body when suddenly the two heard a loud shriek.

Turning to the side, Miharu stops moving around and stares blankly, almost emotionless at the blonde head man standing in the doorway, his hand on the handle.

Yoite blinks, he would of blushed brighter if he wasn't already flushed "..Yukimi..t-this isn't what it looks like.." He gasped, his body still burning hot.

Yukuimi stares blankly at the two, he tried to speak, but failed. No voice escaped his mouth as he stared between the two. His eyes flickering back and fourth.

"What do you mean? This isn't what it looks like?" Miharu asks, turning his head back around, he arches his hips slightly making Yoite gasp "This is exactly what it looks like.."

Yoite lets out a small cry and shakes his head, grasping the boy's hips "Stop moving around!"

Miharu giggles and shakes his head, rocking his hips slightly.

Suddenly the door slams closed "I don't care what's going on. Just stay quiet!" Yukuimi yelled through the door, making Miharu giggle even more. His bat wings wiggles as well as his tail, his fangs glitter in the moonlight.

"M-Miharu!"

"You heard him Yoite. Stay quiet."

"M-Miharu. How c-can I when _your_ jumping around."

"I can _hear_ you _two!_"

* * *

_**So? What do you think? Bad or Good. Keep writing one-shorts or give up writing all together? He-He?**_

_**Review Please..**_


End file.
